psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
List of mental disorders
The following is a list of mental disorders as defined by the DSM and ICD. The Diagnostic and Statistical Manual of Mental Disorders (DSM) is the American Psychiatric Association's standard reference for psychiatry which includes over 400 different definitions of mental disorders. The International Statistical Classification of Diseases and Related Health Problems (ICD) is published by the World Health Organization, and it contains a section on psychological and behavioral disorders. The diagnostic criteria and information in the DSM and ICD are revised and updated with each new version. This list contains conditions currently recognised descriptions of mental disorders as defined by these two documents. There is disagreement in various fields of mental health care, including the field of psychiatry, over the definitions and criteria used to delineate various disorders. Of particular concern to some professionals is whether some of these conditions should be classified as 'mental illnesses' at all, or whether they would be better described as neurological disorders, or in other ways. Some items listed are ultimately removed: homosexuality was originally listed in the DSM, but was removed when the American Psychiatric Association officially stated that "homosexuality per se implies no impairment in judgment, stability, reliability, or general social or vocational capabilities". Case No. S147999 in the Supreme Court of the State of California, In re Marriage Cases Judicial Council Coordination Proceeding No. 4365, Application for leave to file brief amici curiae in support of the parties challenging the marriage exclusion, and brief amici curiae of the American Psychological Association, California Psychological Association, American Psychiatric Association, National Association of Social Workers, and National Association of Social Workers, California Chapter in support of the parties challenging the marriage exclusion A *Acute stress disorder *Adjustment disorder *Adolescent antisocial behavior *Adult antisocial behavior *Adverse effects of medication-not otherwise specified *Age-related cognitive decline *Agoraphobia *Alcohol-related disorder *Alzheimer's *Amnestic disorder *Amphetamine (or amphetamine-like)-related disorder *Anorexia nervosa *Antisocial personality disorder *Anxiety disorder *Anxiolytic-related disorders *Asperger syndrome *Attention deficit disorder *Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder *Autism *Autophagia *Avoidant personality disorder B *Bereavement *Bibliomania *Binge eating disorder *Bipolar disorder *Body dysmorphic disorder *Borderline intellectual functioning *Borderline personality disorder *Brief psychotic disorder *Bulimia nervosa C *Caffeine-related disorder *Catatonic disorder *Catatonic schizophrenia *Childhood antisocial behavior *Circadian rhythm sleep disorder *Clinical depression *Cocaine-related disorder *Cognitive disorder *Communication disorder *Conduct disorder D *Depersonalization disorder *Derealization disorder *Dissociative identity disorder (multiple personality disorder) *Dysthymia E *EDNOS *Encopresis *Enuresis (not due to a general medical condition) *Exhibitionism F *Factitious disorder *Fregoli delusion G *Ganser syndrome (due to a mental disorder) *Gender identity disorder *Generalized anxiety disorder *General adaptation syndrome H *Hallucinogen-related disorder *Histrionic personality disorder *Huntington's disease *Hypomanic episode *Hypochondria disorder I *Impulse control disorder *Impulse-control disorder not elsewhere classified *Insomnia due to a general medical condition *Intermittent explosive disorder K *Kleptomania M *Major depressive disorder *Major depressive episode *Male erectile disorder *Malingering *Manic episode *Mathematics disorder *Medication-related disorder *Melancholia *Mental retardation *Mixed episode *Mood disorder *Mood episode *Munchausen's syndrome *Munchausen's syndrome by proxy *Multiple personality disorder (Dissociative identity disorder) N *Narcissistic personality disorder *Neglect of child *Neuroleptic-related disorder *Nicotine-related disorder *Nightmare disorder O *Obsessive-compulsive disorder (OCD) *Obsessive-compulsive personality disorder (OCPD) *Occupational problem *Oneirophrenia *Opioid-related disorder *Oppositional defiant disorder (ODD) P *Pain disorder *Panic disorder *Paranoid personality disorder *Paraphilia *Parasomnia *Parent-child relational problem *Partner relational problem *Pathological gambling *Perfectionism *Personality change due to a general medical condition *Personality disorder *Pervasive developmental disorder (PDD) *Phase of life problem *Phencyclidine (or phencyclidine-like)-related disorder *Phobic disorder *Phonological disorder *Physical abuse *Pica *Polysubstance-related disorder *Post-traumatic embitterment disorder (PTED) *Posttraumatic stress disorder (PTSD) *Premature ejaculation *Primary hypersomnia *Primary insomnia *Psychological factor affecting medical condition *Psychotic disorder *Pyromania R *Reactive attachment disorder of infancy or early childhood *Reading disorder *Relational disorder *Residual schizophrenia *Rett's disorder *Rumination syndrome S *Sadomasochism *Schizoaffective disorder *Schizoid personality disorder *Schizophrenia *Schizophreniform disorder *Schizotypal personality disorder *Sedative-, hypnotic-, or anxiolytic-related disorder *Selective mutism *Separation anxiety disorder *Severe mental retardation *Shared psychotic disorder *Skumin syndrome *Sleep disorder *Sleep terror disorder *Sleepwalking disorder *Social anxiety disorder *Somatization disorder *Somatoform disorder *Stendhal syndrome *Stereotypic movement disorder *Stuttering *Substance-related disorder T *Tardive dyskinesia *Trichotillomania References Category:Lists of diseases Category:Mental disorders List Category:Language Category:Mediamass